Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Nami regresa a Raftel después de 10 años de ausencia; No sólo su hermanastro Law la estaba esperando, sino que cierto pelirrojo de mal carácter también está nuevamente allí, junto a ella. Qué es lo que esconde Nami? Ni Kid ni ella parecen llevarse completamente bien pero… Hay montañas tan altas que ni la mayor de las voluntades puede sobrepasar.


**Resumen: **Nami regresa a Raftel después de 10 años de ausencia; No sólo su hermanastro Law la estaba esperando, sino que cierto pelirrojo de mal carácter también está nuevamente allí, junto a ella. Durante su estadía en la ciudad que le dio la vida muchos recuerdos volverán a la vida, mientras que muchos otros serán olvidados en lo más profundo de su corazón. ¿Qué es lo que esconde Nami? Ni Kid ni ella parecen llevarse completamente bien pero… Hay montañas tan altas que ni la mayor de las voluntades puede sobrepasar.

**N/A: **Un long-fic Kid x Nami, que ya lo estaba necesitando. Será un UA/Aude los típicos. Sí… pero hay muchas cosas a las que sacarles jugo. Por otro lado ya sé que tengo demasiados Long-fics sin continuación, pero prometo que este y Empty Hearts serán actualizados regularmente. (Vale… quizá no haya cap todas las semanas, como esta de Empty Hearts, pero no quedarán en el olvido). Espero que les guste este primer capítulo y pido reviews, pero a ser posible, completitos y con críticas, preguntas, sugerencias… ¡Lo que se les ocurra! Yo me encargaré de contestárselo todo en el siguiente capítulo al que han dejado comentario.

Gracias por su lectura~

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough. **

Cap 1: Reunion of brotherhood. 

Sonrió, desde el avión ya podía divisar Raftel, la ciudad en la que había dejado todo. Había vivido allí durante toda su infancia, pero debido a circunstancias de la vida, ella y su "padre" se habían marchado a Weatheria, una pequeña isla perdida en el mar Paraíso.

Allí había crecido y madurado; ahora, después de diez años regresaba a la ciudad en la que vivió la mitad de su vida.

Esperaba encontrar nuevamente a sus antiguos amigos, tal y como ella aún los recordaba, esperaba que ellos no se hubieran olvidado de aquella niña pelirroja que había sido su amiga.

Su hermano también estaría allí, se dijo, esperándola después de diez años sin contacto alguno.

No faltaba mucho para que el avión aterrizase, las azafatas ya habían dado orden de ponerse el cinturón y por los altavoces el copiloto anunciaba que en diez minutos tocarían tierra.

Subió más el volumen de su música, esperando que aquello mitigara sus ansias de llegar cuanto antes a la capital del Paraíso, Raftel; una imponente ciudad de altos rascacielos y amplias playas, conocida por su prestigiosa universidad, New World.

Estaba contenta dado que ella asistiría nada menos que a la prestigiosa carrera de Ingeniería en Geodesia y Cartografía, algo que sin duda sería difícil y costoso, pero que merecería la pena.

El descenso no duró mucho, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba caminando por el aeropuerto para recoger sus dos grandes maletas naranjas.

Antes de dirigirse a la salida pasó por el baño, en el cual se arregló un poco y retocó su maquillaje. Contenta con el resultado, caminó a paso ligero al lugar en el cual su hermano debería estarla esperando.

Ya se lo esperaba, él no estaba allí. No se molestó en esperarlo, pues sabía que él no se dignaría a aparecer con su flamante deportivo en aquel lugar, seguramente estaría trabajando o directamente se le habría olvidado.

Mentalmente se recordó darle una buena paliza en cuanto se vieran.

Hastiada por tener que cargar su pesado equipaje hasta su casa en las afueras de la ciudad, tomó el tren de la periferia maldiciendo por lo bajo y ya de paso llevándose algunas carteras de despistados turistas y viajeros que pasaban por allí.

Después de ser casi atropellada por una marabunta de gente que bajaba del tren, no conseguir ni un mísero asiento y que el revisor le obligara a pagar el billete, Nami consiguió unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad mientras el vehículo la transportaba hasta su destino.

Aún más cabreada que antes, encendió su móvil con furia y comprobó la hora. Perfecto, su estúpido hermano mayor estaría de parranda con alguno de sus amigos y ella sufriendo de lo lindo en aquel estúpido tren.

Sí… su "padre" la había acostumbrado a tener siempre lo mejor, lo más nuevo y caro. Pero sabía perfectamente que ya no podía depender del dinero de su mentor, por lo que resignada esperó hasta que su parada apareció en el pequeño panel de direcciones del tren.

Bajó rápidamente, intentando no perder nada por el camino. Aún le quedaban por caminar muchas calles, por lo que llamó a un taxi y le indicó la dirección, deseando que el idiota de su hermano hubiera llegado ya a casa.

Una hora y un larguísimo atasco después la pelirroja bajaba del taxi más cabreada imposible frente al gigantesco portal de la que había sido su casa.

No se molestó en llamar al timbre, pues sabía que la puerta estaría abierta. Por lo menos, diez años atrás siempre lo estaba. Probando suerte, empujó con brusquedad los largos rejones, que cedieron ante su peso y le concedieron acceso libro al impresionante jardín que rodeaba su aún más impresionante hogar.

El Audi R8 Spyder de su hermanastro descansaba sobre el pavimento, impresionada por el coche Nami no dudó en acercarse a verlo. Era increíblemente precioso y seguramente aún más increíblemente caro.

Su color azul plomo metalizado destacaba en contraste del blanquecino y marmolado suelo sobre el que se encontraba.

A su lado había un BMW X6, de un color rojo fuego que a Nami le resultó demasiado chillón. Preguntándose qué sentido tenía para su hermano tener dos coches que ni siquiera usaría llamó a la puerta firmemente.

Al otro lado llegó a escuchar unos pasos rápidos y ágiles que pudo distinguir como los del moreno, seguidos de unas cuantas maldiciones contra su persona por haberse olvidado del "paquete" que tenía que haber recogido hace más de dos horas en el aeropuerto.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez y Nami se topó de bruces contra un hombre de pelo negro y tez morena que fácilmente le sacaba más de dos cabezas.

—¡Law!—Haciendo acopio de fuerzas la pelirroja dejó de lado su enfado para no estropear tan "emotivo" reencuentro.

El mayor tardó un poco en reconocer a la que era su hermanastra; había cambiado demasiado. El anaranjado pelo corto que había lucido hasta hace diez años había crecido en bucles hasta el final de su espalda. Las redondeces de la infancia con la que él recordaba a Nami habían sido sustituidas por largas e impresionantes curvas y afilados, elegantes y agraciadas facciones. Sus ojos marrón chocolate se habían oscurecido y su piel marfil lucía tersa y suave.

Podía adivinar unos grandes y prominentes pechos bajo la ceñida y escotada camiseta de asas que portaba, y las largas e interminables piernas que lucía con aquel cortísimo pantalón vaquero. Para acentuar aún más su figura portaba unas sandalias romanas naranjas de mucho tacón.

Si no hubiera sido su hermanastra al mayor no le hubiera importado salir con ella. Apartando esos incestuosos pensamientos de su cabeza, Law abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña y delicada figura contra sí, alegre de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Nami! ¡Has crecido muchísimo!

—Gracias. ¡Tú también! Si no fuera por esas ojeras no podría haberte reconocido. —Comentó ella con una risita mientras su hermano recogía sus maletas y la invitaba a pasar.

Entre asombrada y nostálgica recorrió la estancia con la mirada, nada había cambiado.

Los mismo muebles, la misma decoración, la misma escalinata blanquecina por la que tantas veces se había caído de pequeña y la misma cabellera roja en el sofá en el que solía quedarse dormida sobre las piernas de su "padre"…

—¿Eh?—Sin poder evitarlo una exclamación confundida escapó de sus labios al ver que la cabellera roja volteaba hacia ella, levantándose en el acto.

Law, dándose cuenta de la situación de su hermanastra, se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

—Nami, él es Kid. Seguramente te acordarás de él, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia. —Habló el ojeroso, presentándolos—. Y Kid, ella es mi hermanastra Nami, la que se marchó hace diez años. ¿La recuerdas?

Kid la miró de arriba abajo. ¡Por supuesto que se acordaba de ella! Aquella renacuaja le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza en el pasado, sin embargo ahora… ¡Estaba como un tren! Tenía que reconocerlo, Nami se había vuelto un mujer bellísima y nadie podría negarlo.

Por su parte, Nami lo escudriñó desde una distancia prudencial, aún sin recordarlo del todo. Era verdad que aquella cabellera roja como el fuego le sonaba muchísimo, pero no podía ser el mismo… ¿verdad?

Sí, se dijo, lo era. Había cambiado mucho en esos diez años. Kid ya no era el crío de catorce años con el que siempre peleaba, ahora era un hombre musculoso e increíblemente apuesto de veinticuatro años.

Alegre por haberse reencontrado con su antiguo amigo, saltó a sus brazos, aplastando su rostro entre sus prominentes pechos mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

—¡Kid! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y mírate, ¡has cambiado muchísimo!

Como pudo, el pelirrojo se deshizo del asfixiante abrazo de Nami, no sin un sonrojo y una mirada asesina por parte de Law.

—Eh… sí. Tú también estás muy diferente, pelirroja. —Algo incómodo por las miradas matadoras que el moreno le estaba dando, Kid intentó poner tierra de por medio entre él y Nami si no quería cometer alguna locura.

Sus pechos eran tan suaves y blanditos… Le hubiera gustado descansar entre ellos un rato más. Pero sin duda alguna Law lo hubiera castrado y luego asesinado, para después tirarlo al mar sección tiburones de Raftel.

—Estoy muy contenta de volver a veros, chicos. Y… —un aura oscura comenzaba a apoderarse de la sala— ¿Puedo saber por qué razón no has venido a recogerme cirujano de cuarta?

Law y Kid retrocedieron, no recordaban que Nami pudiera llegar a dar tanto miedo.

Un paso.

Dos pasos…

Pared.

Estaban acabados, no tenían escapatoria. Y por alguna razón, ya sabían lo que tocaba.

Nami golpeó severamente a Law por su incompetencia y de pasada a Kid, para descargarse. Después de algunos minutos de tensión los ánimos de la pelirroja cambiaron rotundamente, llegando a contaminar el aire con un aura rosa pasteloso y con florecitas y mariposas volando por el mundo.

—Voy a deshacer mis maletas. Nos vemos~ —Guiñando un ojo la mujer se perdió escaleras arriba, dejando muy descolocados a los dos hombres.

—Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo le fue el viaje… —Comentó Law algo desganado mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

El médico se quedó tieso en el sitio, al igual que Kid. Comenzaban a comprender el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

—Mi cartera… —Comenzó Law.

—No está… —Finalizó la frase Law.

—¡Nami!

El grito hizo eco por toda la casa, mientras que una muy divertida pelinaranja se reía contando el dinero de las carteras que acababa de adquirir.

Sin duda aquella iba a ser una estadía muy divertida.


End file.
